Stop and Stare
by DressandTie
Summary: Kurt gets a call from Santana and goes to help set after sexy, Kurtana friendship drabble


**Just a little Kurtana friendship drabble, set just after Sexy**

* * *

><p>Kurt was sat in the warbler hall during rehearsal, If anyone asked he would swear that he was giving his full and undivided attention to the disscussion about whether it was better to sing ooh or aah, but who was he kidding ,Kurt was daydreaming about what to wear on his shopping trip with Mercedes this weekend. Kurt's thought process was interupted by the buzzing of his phone. The caller ID stated that Santana was calling him. Puzzled, he glanced up at the council "can I..." he started.<p>

"Just go" Wes replied, not wanting the phone call to disrupt the rehearsal.

"Thanks" the younger boy mumbled as he grabbed his messenger bag and ran out of the room.

" Santana, to what do I owe this pleasure" he asked once he was in the corridor.

"Porcelain? Can you come over?" she sniffed back. Oh Gaga was Santana crying?

"I'm leaving now ,I'll see you in the auditorium although it'll take me a while to get there" he replied panicking slightly as to what could have upset the Latina.

"OK, thank you" she squeaked. Santana, squeaking? OK something was definitely wrong.

"I'm going to put you on speaker and keep talking to you OK?" Kurt said as he slid into the driver's seat of his Navigator. "Please tell me what's wrong, I'll try my best to help you."

"I think you're the only one who can help me right now," she admitted "I'm a wreck."

"OK babe, just let it all out, I'm here for you."

Santana gulped and took a deep breath before saying, "I think that I'm a lesbian, I'm in love with Brit but she,she rejected me" this admission resulted in a new bout of sobs.

The rest of the journey was spent with Santana relaying the events of the past week. Kurt felt his heart flutter when he learnt of the pair singing landslide and Santana admitting her love to Brittany.

When he finally arrived at the auditorium he enveloped the crying girl in a bone-shattering embrace letting her know that he cared. "It's OK babe, I'm here for you" he repeated. He had worked on his speech on the drive over and so began to tell Santana how it sounded like Brittany was also scared and didn't want to embark on a relationship built on secrets. Seeing Santana's confused expression, he elaborated "what I'm trying to say here is that, I know that she wants to be with you but shcan't do it unless you accept all the awesomeness that you are."

The expression on the girls face had not changed and so Kurt ploughed on. "Basically, I think that you need to come out and embrace all that you are."

"B-B-But I don't think I can deal with all the homophobic slurs in this school, I'm scared about what they'll say about me, I mean look at what happened to you"

Kurt's heart was filled with compassion for the girl "If anyone gives you any grief, I know you can handle it, you're a bitch,Santana and if anyone so much as calls you a name, I know that you'll go all Lima heights adjacent on their asses."

Sanatana smiled, " I missed you lady face"

"Ok enough with the names, or I'll go all diva on your ass" he retorted but he grinned as he saw Santana coming back to her normal bitchy self.

"ooh, scary Kurt, I like" she teased

"now theres a reason why I asked you to meet me in here, there's a song I want to sing to you, it helped me when I was coming to terms with who I was, so I want you to really listen to the lyrics because it doesn't matter what they throw at us, we are stronger than them and we can make it through."

This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us

It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust

I've got my heart set on anywhere but here

I'm staring down myself, counting up the years

Steady hands, just take the wheel...

And every glance is killing me

Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, can you see what I see

They're trying to come back, all my senses push

Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could...

Steady feet, don't fail me now

Gonna run till you can't walk

Something pulls my focus out

And I'm standing down...

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be, oh

Stop and stare

You start to wonder why you're here not there

And you'd give anything to get what's fair

But fair ain't what you really need

Oh, you don't need

What you need, what you need...

Stop and stare

I think I'm moving but I go nowhere

Yeah I know that everyone gets scared

But I've become what I can't be

Oh, do you see what I see...

Throughout the song the boy kept eye contact with the Latina singing the words just for her, yet they also played some resonance in his life. "People will stop and stare, It's a scary process but once you've accepted yourself and stiop hating yourself for who you are it will all be worth it." the brunette said as he walked towards the girl in the audience. "Courage Santana, you can do this" He kissed he lightly on the cheek before leaving the room to drive home for Friday night dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>Everytime I hear that song it reminds me of Kurt so there you go<strong>

**the song is Stop and Stare by One Republic btw**


End file.
